Here we go again, this time for good
by MGM7786
Summary: From those last 4 words on. What if it kept going from "Mom I'm Pregnant"? Post Revival. Rogan
1. Chapter 1

_"Mom"_

 _"Yeah"_

 _"I'm Pregnant"_

"What?" Lorelai asks in shock.

"I'm Pregnant." Rory repeats. Lorelai turns to look at her and whispers,

"Logan?" Rory just nods. "Does he know?" Rory shakes her head.

"I know it's traditional to tell the father first, but I just felt like I wanted to tell you since we're not even together. I wanted to know what to do." They sat there for what seemed like eternity, neither knowing what to say. Finally, Lorelai breaks the silence.

"Are you happy?"

"I think so, it was just so unexpected, and I don't think I'm ready to have a kid."

"I'll help you, and hopefully Logan will too. You are older then I was, 16 years older. Everything worked out fine for me. You'll do great." She gave her daughter a hug.

"I guess I just feel a lot younger than I am right now, I am 32."

"You still have his number?"

"Yes, I think I do, I don't really delete numbers."

"Well then, call and ask him to have lunch with you. That's what I did with Chris."

"Ok, I guess that's what I'll do. What do I do if he says yes?"

"You'll know what to do." They sit in silence for a long time.

"Mom, I'm scared."

"Of what, honey?"

"Of what Logan will think, that I'll do something wrong, I'm scared of everything."

"You'll be fine, so will the kid, I'll make sure of that. As for Logan, I can't really tell you what he'll think, I really wish I could, but I can't. Worst case scenario, it's a redo of me and you, except this time you'll have your mother's help. That's all I can promise you sweetie. Now let's go to Luke's. But no coffee for you!" They got up and started walking toward Luke's. Lorelai pulled Rory into a side hug as they walked. "Wow." She whispered, "I'm going to be a grandma."

A/N: This is the first chapter! I hope you liked it. This chapter was shorter than what I hope the others will be because it's the introduction/first part:)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi guys! Wow. I was really excited because in the first like 3 hours I got like 6 followers!

Thank you all so much and I hope you really like the story. If you do, please review with ideas/feedback:)

 **Hey Logan, it's me. I know you might not want to be hearing from me right now, but I have a favor I need from you. Please come and have lunch with me. I know you're really far away, but I need to see you. I am fully aware that this is not a date, but I have something I need to tell you. Thank you.**

She sent the text and sighed. "He's probably not going to respond," She told Lane. They were sitting on her bedroom floor, and Lane was trying to calm Rory down.

"Yes, he will. He's polite enough to do that, he'll at least tell you no"

"I'd rather he didn't say anything than saying no, to be honest." Lane reached over and gave her a hug.

"I'm really excited for you Rory, I can give you some advice and help if you ever want it. I'm sure the whole town will."

"Thanks, Lane, I really appreciate it. I just hope it all turns out well with Logan." They sat for a minute thinking. "I still love him. I know he doesn't love me anymore, because of Odette, but that doesn't change anything."

"I know it doesn't. And that's ok. If you two don't end up together, it'll be ok. You'll have me, your mom, Luke, and Suki, plus everyone else in this town, and you'll probably have way more help from Kirk than you could ever want." They giggled at the thought.

"Well, I'd probably go. Thanks for all the support, Lane. I'll keep you posted."

 **Hi Rory. I haven't heard from you in a while. I'll come and have lunch with you. As it turns out, I happen to be coming to CT on a business trip 3 weeks from now. How about Thursday the 7th at Luke's? I can do any time between 1-3. Let me know, It was good to hear from you.**

 **Logan**

She read it and again, sighed. She didn't know how she was going to do this. He was with Odette, and what if he wanted nothing to do with it, or what if he got mad? She just needed to calm down and figure out a plan. First, she reasoned, she should probably text back.

 **Thank you for replying. Thursday would work, but this isn't a Luke's kind of meeting. I would like to meet somewhere where we maybe don't know anyone. You pick a place and just let me know. Does 1:30 work?**

Now that that was done, she needed to work out what to say. Should she just come out and say it, ask how he felt about her, about having kids with Odette? Maybe if he was open to the idea with Odette, he wouldn't make as big a deal of it.

 **That sounds good. I'll send the place in a minute, I need to work out some things. See you then?**

Yes, was Rory's only reply. On Thursday, Rory drove to the address Logan had sent. It turned out to be a little coffee shop in a small town not far from Stars Hallow. When she walked inside, she saw Logan in a corner by a window, at a table for 2. She walked over. "Hi." was her greeting. A really uncomfortable hi. She took the seat across from him. He had already gotten a cup of coffee, just how she liked it, and it was sitting on the table in front of her. Clearly, he had no idea what this "meeting" was about. She picked up the muffin he had also gotten and took a little nibble.

"What's up?"

"Ok. This is weird and I'm not sure how to say it."

"Come on, Ace. You can tell me anything."

"Are you sure?" She asked hesitantly.

"Positive."

"Ok, then," She let out a shaky breath."I'll just come out and say it. "I'm..." Steadying herself, she continued. "I'm pregnant." Logan sat there in stunned silence for what seemed like an eternity. Rory stared at him apprehensively trying to read some sort of expression. Joy, Confusion, Anger, Sadness? His face was unreadable. Finally, he spoke a choked whisper.

"I'm assuming it's mine?" Rory nodded.

"You said I could tell you anything." She pointed out.

"I have so many questions. I just don't know where to start."

"Well, I only have 1, which will decide everything." She stated firmly. "Do you want to be like my dad, Luke, a normal dad, or no dad at all.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"If you chose my dad, you would be in and out of our child's life, visiting now and then, sending letters on Christmas, etc. If you chose Luke, you would be out of the child's life until it reached age 10-12. If you chose a normal dad, you would marry me. If you chose no dad at all, it's exactly what it sounds like. Your child doesn't know they have a dad until they know that they have to, and they start asking questions. Take your pick. I don't need an answer right away, but I need one as soon as possible. You get no other answers unless you choose option 3."

"Wow." Was all he could say. "I don't want option 2, I want to be there, which means that option 3 is it."

"Logan wait. I don't want you to marry me because of this child, I want you to marry me because you love me. Do you?"

"Ace, I do. I love you, but it's really not that simple. There's my job, and everything else I have in London."

"Quit your job! You can find a good one here, and what about Odette?"

"We broke up a few weeks ago. She found that I wasn't her type of person. I'll think about it. I go back to London tomorrow, and I'll see what I can do. Now that I've chosen option 3 can I ask questions?" Rory rolled her eyes.

"Fine, ask away."

"Ok. First. How far along are you?"

"4 months."

"So you don't know the sex yet?"

"I find out in 2 weeks."  
"I'll have to get back here quick then won't I?" Logan smirked. Rory smiled,

"I guess you will, Huntzberger."


End file.
